This invention has to do with apparatus designed to extract juice from fruit in a light commercial food service environment such as in a grocery store, restaurant, or "fast food" establishment. The primary use is contemplated for use in juicing citrus fruit such as oranges and tangerines.
Juice extractors of the type described herein are often put in use in food service operations where a number of employees have access to and are responsible for operating the juice extractor as well as servicing the extractor. Servicing will include the cleaning of the extractor and will entail the assembly of the extractor after it has been cleaned, sometimes by a person that did not disassemble the juice extractor in the cleaning stage. Assembly is critical in the operation of the extractor as it has been found that in the use of previous extractors the disassembly of an extractor could lead to sever damage to some of the extractor components. This invention is designed to make the assembly and disassembly of the juice extractor easier on the operator and as mistake proof on reassembly as is possible. A fail-safe, easy to assemble juice extractor would be of great value to the industry in as much as it would eliminate some of the equipment replacement costs seen by the point of sale juice processing vendors.
There are several patents that show and explain single head juice extractors of the type disclosed herein. For instance, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,922,814; 4,905,586 and 5,339,729; issued to the same assignee as this invention is assigned illustrate the type of point-of-sale juice extractors involved herewith. Reference to these patents may enhance the understanding of this invention but clearly are devoid of the features of the invention disclosed herein.
The invention herein is a single head juice extractor that is provided with latching means in three separate areas. A latching means is provided to hold the upper cup to an upper cup drive arm. As second latching means is provided to hold a stationary or lower cup to a fixed support structure in the path of the upper cap. A third and final latching means is used to restrain an orifice robe in relation to its host orifice tube drive arm. Ideally all three of these latching means will be incorporated into the machine, however, a single head juice extractor incorporating less than all three latching means is contemplated.
The provision of these latching means, relying on the use spring clips interfacing with indentations or grooves on various parts, enables the single head juice extractor to be disassembled for cleaning without tools and then subsequently reassembled, again without tools, in a manner that will accommodate at least a degree of misalignment or incomplete assembly when the parts are put back into the juice extractor.
In the environment where this type of single head juice extractor is being used there is an expectation that the juice contacting components will be cleaned on a frequent basis. Cleaning of the components can be enhanced if these components, such as the upper and lower cups and the orifice tube, for instance, can be easily removed and replaced. The use of tools, wrenches, screwdrivers, bars, etc. can slow down the work and increase the chance that parts will be damaged or will be improperly reassembled. As stated above, the latching elements of this invention preclude the need for tools in the performance of routine cleaning functions.
One advantage of the invention herein has to do with the fact that an amount of misassembly after cleaning can be tolerated by the structure. In previous structures, it was important that the removable components be properly positioned and anchored before the single head juice extractor was restarted after cleaning. Failure to have the components properly mounted could result in a machine jam or lockup on startup. For instance, the invention presented herein includes an orifice tube with a conical end. This conical end provides a ramp surface for a spring pin to ride before the spring pin latches home with a groove in the proximate end of the orifice tube. Thus even if the orifice tube is not fully and correctly positioned, it will be driven, during the normal machine cycle, into proper engagement with the spring clip latch means.
Another advantage of this invention is that not only are tools eliminated but various fasteners, washers, and parts or the like are eliminated. In prior art structures there were small parts that could be dropped and lost or simply more easily worn out. The cost of providing such tools and fasteners has been taken out of the invention provided herein.
One further advantage of the invention is the speed of disassembly and assembly is enhanced due again to the reduction in the number of parts and tools involved and the ease of attachment provided by the spring clips.
These and other advantages and savings will be apparent to the reader of this disclosure when it is read in conjunction with a perusal of the drawing figures.